<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phantom Troupes Halloween by windowsmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243449">The Phantom Troupes Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker'>windowsmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Halloween, Jokes, this is just a joke dont take it seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31st is the best day of the year for the Phantom Troupe. It's the one day a year they don't get looked at weird for leaving their hideout in their everyday garb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Phantom Troupes Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31st had finally hit, and the entire Phantom Troupe couldn’t be happier. It was their favorite holiday, mainly because they wouldn’t be called weird for their typical outfits. Other than that, they also liked to dress up.  Each member, even Chrollo, had picked out an outfit to wear. Franklin chose something he felt he represented well, the Hulk. Uvogin dressed as his role model, the Wolverine. Pakunoda dressed up as Annie from Attack on Titan, and Shalnark went as Armin. Machi chose to wear a lab coat and call herself a doctor, only to be forced out of it and put into a nurse uniform. Shizuku had dressed up as a witch (she really only needed a hat with her typical outfit, but everyone knows she’d be extra and dress up the whole 9 yards). Feitan hesitantly went as Yoonbum because Shalnark had told him he was the most badass character that Feitan kinda looked like (Shalnark was a liar. He just liked to watch the world burn sometimes). Shalnark also forced Phinks into being Sangwoo, and Phinks was more than happy to be representing “a badass killer” who was just like him, as Shalnark deemed (Again, he wanted to watch the world burn). Nobunaga went as his favorite character, Shouta Aizawa- he didn’t want to buy a wig. Hisoka dressed as a clown, not much different than his normal look, but that’s because he wasn’t invited. Chrollo had done something none of the others had expected him to do. He had dressed up in the sluttiest thief outfit he could find, claiming it was because it “suited” him. </p><p>The Troupe hit the town, and for once they were able to relax and get things for free rather than using force. Until they managed to somehow reach Kurapika’s house. </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Kurapika demands, moving his bowl of candy behind him.</p><p>“Why not?” Chrollo asks, rocking back and forth on his stilettos. </p><p>“You’re the Phantom Troupe. You killed my clan. Why on <i>Earth</i> would I give you free candy?” He hisses, shaking his head at their pure stupidity. </p><p>“Because we haven’t caused any trouble today?” Shalnark looked at Kurapika, his face resembling the pleading emoji and god did Kurapika want to punch him. </p><p>“You’re lucky I don’t kill you right here, right now.” Kurapika’s eyes glow red, yet nobody is phased. It’s hard to be intimidated by someone who looks like Pico without trying. </p><p>“But you’re giving out the full sized candy bars…” Phinks trails off, thinking about how awesome it would be to have a full snickers instead of a tiny one for once. </p><p>“If I just give them to you will you get off my doorstep?” Kurapika sighs, he can’t take having Chrollo's dick straight in his face. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” The entire Troupe nods their heads, and Kurapika finally gives in, handing them each a full sized bar. </p><p>With that, the Troupe walks away and Kurapika begins to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>